The Way We Were
by SusurroSilencioso27
Summary: AU/ Sometimes you don't even know what you want until you find out you can't have it. She was the thing he couldn't have, but really needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, the characters, or DC comics.**

To say Wally was having a bad day was an understatement, he woke up late, his tire went flat, missed two taxis, and was forty-five minutes late. "I need my coffee, now." He mumbled to himself and made his way past the litter and dirt that Gotham collected in the street. The wind was blowing at his coat and made his hair looked ruffled and messy. Wally stepped inside his favorite coffee shop and was immediately greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and baked goods. He made a bee-line towards his seat, instead of seeing the brown barstool he saw a blonde beauty talking to the owner.

"M'gann I am impressed you finally learned how to make your baked goods." M'gann looked at her friend and pouted, "I always knew how to make them, are you saying they were bad before." Her lip began to quiver and Artemis mentally cursed herself, "No Megs they were always good it's just… you know the coffee cake tastes really good." She tries to distract her friend and take a huge bite from the bread. "Aww thank you, I added a pinch of sugar and….." She was cut off when Wally cleared his throat and gave Artemis a glare, "Hi I'm Wally West I don't mean to pry, but get out my seat." He starts to gesture to the seat as if she would disappear if he did it long enough. Artemis looks at M'gann and she gives her an 'are you kidding me' look, "I'm sorry I didn't realize we were in kindergarten; usually when you greet someone you start off with how are you." He lets out a long groan and slumps his shoulder, "I'm sorry but I had a horrible morning and all I want is my coffee." He's practically whining now and all he can do is stand there and embarrass himself.

"What makes this chair so special, carrot top?" He starts to wonder what does make this chair so special, "Well for one it spins, it's connected to the bar table, and I can talk to M'gann." She nods and pretends to care about each reason, "What's wrong with the chair right next to it. " He opens his mouth for an explanation, but can't really think of any at the moment. Her phone rings and she starts to stand up, "Hello…it's starting…..okay I'll be there in ten minutes." She hangs up the phone and looks back at Wally who was now glaring at her, "See you later Megs and carrot top." She gets up and puts on her coat; she was gone before Wally could get her name.

M'gann turns her head and gives Wally a disappointed look, "You know you could've been nicer to her Wally." Wally officially declared that this was the worst day ever. "Well she was sitting in my seat, my seat." He started to sip his coffee and looking at the Martians eyes, "Okay I know it was wrong, but seriously who is she." She sits down and starts to tell him all about the blonde, "Her name is Artemis, she is a business woman and she is one of my good friends." Wally was still pretty confused, "How did you meet her?" She was about to answer his question when his phone rang, "Hello….hi Dick…I'm late to the meeting, okay I'll be there in two minutes." Wally looks at M'gann and grabs his coat, "Soory Megs, this conversation isn't over." He walks out the place and takes a taxi to Wayne Enterprise.

_At Wayne Enterprise…._

"Your late, Wallace." His cheeks are red from the cold and he feels slightly intimidated from Bruce's batglare. "Ya I know sorry, this blonde chick wouldn't let me sit down." Richard immediately got up and was next to Wally, "Was she hot?" Wally nodded and had a smug grin on his face, "Ya she was, but she was stubborn as hell." They both nodded and laughed while Bruce gave them disapproving looks that made them shut up. "If you two are done with your immature talk, we have business to do." They stopped immediately and looked at their now interesting shoes. "This is Queen Industries they are currently one of the most successful businesses and we need them to be our partners."Wally and Richard understood and got the idea, "Ok how hard is it to convince Mr. Queen, I heard he was a lay back man."

"He is actually he is one of my acquaintances, but he doesn't do anything without his adoptive daughters approval. She has turned down three other partnerships, because she felt they were the wrong choices." Wally and Richard started to worry and started to consider their chances, "Aw come on Bats she can't resist our charms." Wally gestured to his face and Richard's. "Trust me when I say we need to get on her good side; she makes the best business decisions. She changed some stocks that made Queen Industries the company it is today." They nodded and went into the room. She was wearing a tight black skirt and a white blouse, her blonde hair was down and straight. Wally's face went pale, "Hi I'm Artemis."

**Done with this chapter, tell me what you think and just one question for you. What would you guys/gals prefer an O.C. or Linda Park. Keep in mind this character gets bashed on. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. Many people voted on what they preferred an OC or Linda. The winner was Linda Park; for those who wanted an OC I am sorry. If it is because you like Linda then no worries I won't bash on her too much. Enjoy the story.**

The conference room was hot, it felt suffocating and stuffy. To make matters worse the chairs were leather and Artemis' thighs kept getting stuck on them. The view was depressing and grey; the murky, humid air looked like part of the city. The buildings were high and concrete; the traffic had started and you could hear the muffled curses and the car's honking. Yet the conference room was out of its character, it was hot and bright. Mahogany furniture placed in its correct spot, while the walls were painted in a white crème color. She couldn't think of a better oxymoron to describe the room. She turned her head to see Oliver having the same problem with his chair. "Artemis I am pretty sure you can see the sweat from my thigh." She giggled and got up from the chair and looked out the window.

"I am starting to like Wayne Enterprise; the last one welcomed us with fireworks." Oliver got up from his chair and started to feel the coolness on his legs. "They were good, they gave me free stuff." Artemis rolled her eyes and glared at him. "There stocks were horrible and the founder was an ex con." Oliver scoffed and looked at out the window. "What about this one, we need a partnership, Artemis." She smirked at him and sat back down, "I actually like this one, their stock holders are great and now all I need is to make sure the owner isn't a jackass." He pats her shoulder and then sits himself back down, the door opens right after.

A well suited man comes in with his hair gelled back and a genuinely wide smile. He looks buff and has the most amazing shoulders that Artemis had ever seen. Then there was a younger boy right next to him; he didn't look as muscular, but you could have just damn well lost yourself in his sparkling blue eyes. "Hello Mr. and Ms. Queen, these are my two trusted partners." He gestures at the two young men, but only one was showing. "Mr. Wayne you only have one partner standing here." Oliver looked confused and glanced at Artemis who kept a stern look.

Bruce looked behind him and saw Wally with a sheepish smile. He stepped to the side and Wally turned away instantly. Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose and Bruce immediately saw this meeting had gone south. "Hey Red, this is for big boys you wanna go to the other room and watch Baywatch." She was getting irritated; who knew all redheads were this infiltrating. "Baywatch is a great show and…" He turned around, but instantly regretted it. His mouth instantly went dry, her skirt hugged her in all the right place, her hair cascaded like a waterfall, and her eyes were piercing, but so intriguing. "Wally is that you?" He was knocked out of his trance and immediately his hatred came back. He nodded and Dick threw his hands in the air, "Well this partnership will never happen."

Artemis took a deep breath, "Should we continue, Mr. Wayne." Bruce was the goddamn Batman and he thought that this deal was off. "What?" Artemis composed herself and ignored everyone's confused look, "I won't let this influence my decision, and it's not the company's fault that he's an idiot." Richard smirked and Bruce let out a low chuckle, "Hey, I resent that." They all sat down and began the meeting. "So Mr. Wayne it appears that we have some of the same stock holders." They begun to take out there files and hand them to the business duo. "Impressive Mr. Wayne; what do you think about this Artemis?" She reviewed the papers and nodded to herself, "Well this is all exceptional, but what I really what to know is how your company works and the positions you all have."

"Richard and Wally are second in command, each one has their specialties. Richard deals with the financial and political part, while Wally deals with productivity and manufacturing." Artemis looked at the papers and then to Oliver, he nodded his head in approval. "Well I guess the choice is up to you Ms. Queen." Bruce extends his hand towards Artemis. She raises her eyebrows and purses her lips, "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, then." She takes his strong hand and they both shock on it. Oliver rubbed his hands together eager to start, "So can we get a tour of the place." Artemis rolled her eyes but followed him outside. "Oliver, you and I have to sign some paper; I'm sure they won't mind showing Artemis around." Bruce gave Wally a stern look and he let out a long sigh, "Fine let's go, Harpy." She glares at him and Richard takes her hand and leads her down to the elevator.

"So Artemis, Oliver is like your dad, must've been easy for you to get your job." Richard gave Wally his best batglare, and elbowed him. "Oh Wallace, you really don't know when to keep your mouth shut; I am actually adopted." Wally stiffened and Artemis sent him an evil smile, "If Wally is done making a complete fool out of himself, this is our lab." He continued talking about their success and how the company has blossomed. Artemis eventually got bored and left; out of the corner of her eye she saw a door that said 'classified'. "No harm, no foul", she thought to herself. Artemis entered the room and saw Zeta radiation, it was surrounded by a bulletproof glass She was about to go further when someone touched her forearm and turned her around, "Can you read blondie it says Classified." She rolled her eyes, "It's Zeta radiation, huh." Wally looked at her and tried to pull her back, "Answer me, is it Zeta radiation?" She enunciated each word and he eventually gave up.

"What do you know about, that?" He started walking towards her, daring her to answer. "More than you would care to know." Wally was a bit confused but it all made sense, Oliver is Green Arrow and he wasn't the most secretive guy. "Yes it is Zeta radiation; I can't believe a girl like you knows what this is."Artemis rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Seriously the cliché of the dumb blonde is really old." He sticks out his tongue and they just stare at it. "Wow, it looks amazing." Her eyes beamed with curiosity, he couldn't help but look at how her eyes relaxed and they looked like storm clouds. "Am I interrupting something?" Dick came out the shadows and Artemis jumped at the sound of his voice. "Does he do that a lot?" Wally nods, "His timing is almost too perfect."

They heard people coming down the stairs and immediately left the room. "Artemis come on, Roy and Dinah are waiting for us." Artemis started to walk to him, when Richard grabbed her arm, "Hey do you wanna have lunch, you know purely for business." She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "Sure why not?" He gave her a wide smile and his eyes gleamed mischievously, "Okay, meet me at M'gann's place tomorrow at twelve o'clock." She nodded and left without seeing Wally's face getting a bright shade of red. He turned around to see Wally and laughed. "Are you okay with this?" He couldn't help, but laugh as Wally tried to compose himself, "She's way older than you, and it will never work out."

"Who should she be with; I think she would look good with a red head with green eyes." Wally sighed and looked at his best friend. "We've been over this, I 'm engaged." Richard had it up to here with this girl, "Ya Wally, the same girl that maxed your card twice, you didn't even propose to her." Wally rolled his eyes and started to leave. "She found a ring and thought you were proposing, tell me the truth do you even love her?" Wally turned around and they were now face to face. "Look Dick, she has expensive taste, and she's okay."

"You still didn't answer my question." Richard looked at him with pleading eyes. "It's not fair to the both of you." Wally glared at him and called a taxi, "Wally listen to me, you've known her for three months. As your best friend I can't let you do this." He gets in the cab and Richard goes to M'gann to see what he did wrong.

**Yes I know Queen Industries isn't a tech company, and Artemis was adopted by Oliver and Dinah. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

**T****hanks for all the reviews, you guys are so nice and thoughtful. Thank you to j9162, whelmedarrow, guest, GIRLWONDER, YJ- Lover, randommonkeyz998, Irenerb, SheWolfQueen, the three Guest, and Wolf skater. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and keep on reviewing.**

Maybe it was the day that made Wally dread going home, it was cold and wet. As much as he wanted to make an excuse for not coming home, he didn't have one. So there he was fumbling to find his keys in the grey hallway. Once he stepped inside he was immediately greeted by an unpleasant smell. "Linda are you trying to cook, again." The only thing he was greeted by was a loud grunt and a flour covered Linda walking his way. "I love your make up, looks delicious babe." He gives her a hug and kisses the top of her forehead, "Funny, you smell like wet dog by the way." He lets out a small chuckle, but looks at the mess in the kitchen. "So I guess were eating out today."

She gave him a sheepish smile and cleaned the flour of her face. "Can you clean the kitchen I have to change clothes." He nodded and took out the broom to clean it all up. "Hey Linda have you seen my credit card, I was looking for it yesterday." She suddenly entered the room with an innocent look on her face, "Ya I didn't tell you I was going shopping." Wally let out a long sigh, "How many clothes can one person have, isn't this like your third shopping spree."

"The stuff wasn't just for me some was for the wedding, and others were absolute necessities." She walked to the living room and curled into the recliner chair. "Linda the wedding is in a couple of months, you can't just take my money whenever you want." She hissed, "So it's your money now, Mr. West." He groaned, "No Linda, I am sorry I just had a bad day that's all." She glared at him and turned her attention to the TV. "Do you want Chinese food or pizza?" She looked up and shook her head, "I want sushi from that place down the street."

"It's raining Linda, and it takes an hour for it to get ready." Linda looked up and pouted, "But I want sushi, nothing else." He knew she wasn't going to win this one, so he grabbed his coat. "The same as usual, or do you want to try the California roll." She smiled at him and gave him a quick pick, "The usual hurry back I'm starving." He left the building and entered the Japanese restraint, "Hey La'gaan, can I get an order of spicy tuna roll." He then proceeds to look at the menu for something else. "Hey chump anything else." He was out of his trance, "No that's it, to go please."

"It'll be done in thirty minutes, we'll call you." He nods and goes outside to see the pizza parlor is still open. The place is always filled with kids drooling over the pretty lights this game has or how many tickets this one gives out. He was hungry and he sure didn't want raw fish wrapped in seaweed. Just moments in and he was already being pushed around, by kids. One in specific, "Hey mister, I like your hair." He looked down to see a little girl with blue eyes and red hair. "I like yours too." She smiles at him and takes his hand. "Are you alone here mister?" Wally looked down at the girl leading him to who knows where, "Yes I am and you can call me Wally."

"My names Lian and you can eat with me and my aunt." He smiles at her persistence, "Do you think it's going to be okay with your aunt." Lian leads to their table while nodding her head, "Ya just don't make her grumpy." He laughs and they are near the table, "Aunty Arty, I found somebody." Artemis is still on the phone talking to Jade telling her that Lian is fine, "Yes Jade she is fine, she's right here… okay, bye." Artemis turns around, "Hey munchkin, who did you find." Artemis turned around and her eyes went wide, "Baywatch what are you doing here?" Artemis took Lian's hand and pulled her closer to the table, "I can ask you the same, harpy." Lian shook Artemis hand, "Can we keep him please, Aunty Artemis."

"Lian I am pretty sure Mr. West has better things to do." Artemis glares at him and Wally just scoffs, "Come on Aunty, he's alone and there is no more seats." She pouts and looks at Artemis, "Come on Ms. Queen, please." They both started pouting together, "Fine just because there's nowhere to sit." Lian jumped up and down in pure glee, while Wally just smirked. "Didn't know you had a soft spot, Arty." She resisted all urge to slap that smirk off his face, "Shit up, Baywatch."

"Be nice Aunty Artemis." Lian gave her a stern look and looked at Wally who was already on his second pizza. "How do you know my Aunty, Wally?" Wally looked to see the little girl who was trying to eat the hot pizza. "Your Aunty Artemis and I work at the same place." The table then settled into awkward small talk and just hearing the noise that Wally made when he ate his food. "Aunty Artemis I'm bored can I go play the games." She nodded and let Lian go and play, "So Artemis who are you?" Artemis sighed, "Out of all the things you could've said how are you is the first. If you must know I'm fine, just sitting next to a pain in my ass." She huffed and looked at Lian, "You could be nicer; I mean at least you're not sitting next to a loud-mouth harpy."

"You are the most aggravating person I have ever met." Wally puts his hands in the air in defeat, "I'd rather be aggravating than uptight." He smiles when Artemis gets flustered. "I am not uptight." He gets up and walks towards the dance machine where you replicate the characters, "Prove it." Looking at the machine she shakes her head, "This proves nothing." He takes her hand in his and leads her, "It proves if you're uptight or not, and it amuses me." The game starts and Artemis misses almost every step, "This game is pointless and stupid." Wally laughs while looking at Artemis pout. "You are seriously blaming the game, come on one more time. Remember right, left, up, left, and down." Artemis smirked, "Have you played this before, you are awfully familiar." He blushes and looks at the screen. The song was Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen.

Artemis was getting better at the game, and Wally couldn't help but look at her smiling. Then he heard her laugh, that husky genuine laugh that made his heart flutter and made him so weak in the knees. He missed all of the dance arrows, but he couldn't help but marvel how happy she was. The game ended and Artemis had won, "The student has become the master, West." She smiled at him, "No fair, rematch on air hockey." She smirked, "Let's do it, Lian come on." Lian skips to her Aunty and watches them play until a winner was declared. "I beat you carrot top."

"You cheated, I am not sure how but you did." They walked outside and Wally looked at his watch, "I really need to go it was fun Lian and Artemis, we should do it again." Artemis looked at Lian trying to hide her blush. "Yeah we should, bye." They walked towards their car and left a dazed Wally. "Yo West, we called you two times already your sushi's been done." Wally then remembered Linda and sushi, "Oh shit, I am so sleeping on the couch today." Wally got his food and ran to his apartment building. She was still watching TV and glaring at Wally, "You finally came, and I waited here for hours." She was screaming at him and she threw a shoe at him. "Seriously a shoe and I'm sorry Lindy." She rolled her eyes and took the food, "You're sleeping on the couch." She locked herself in her room and left Wally in the den, "As if I haven't slept here already."

**Review and favorites are encouraged and greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

The edges of his vision were all a blur and his shoes were making a horrible squeaking noise. He could hear the complaints and shouts from his co- workers; all he could think of was heading towards the elevator. No way was Wally going to be late to another meeting. He was already tired of the nicknames that Artemis so thoughtfully gave him.

Artemis just entered the building with stacks of paper and a tired expression on her face. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail demeanor, and her blonde locks passed her shoulder blades. Of course, Wally didn't see the blonde carrying the many files in her hands. They collided, their chest hitting each other with much force and a collision of papers flew through the air. A gasp escaped from the other workers nearby as Wally and Artemis hit the floor with a loud thud, "I'm so sorry, but I really have a meeting to go to."

Artemis looked in horror at the once organized files, all in order by date and they all once fell into the same category. It took her two days to finish; she had the paper cuts to prove it. She then faced the red head and her expression changed to anger at the man who caused this all, "You ignorant speedster, and the meeting is tomorrow."

He gave her a sheepish smile, "Oops.", was all he said as he started to pick up the fallen paper.

"Ya oops, you are going to help me organize this. Do you have any idea how many paper cuts I have." her voice was getting higher as Wally bent down to pick up the last sheet of paper.

"Hey I did say sorry, and what makes you think I'm going to help you organize this." He gave her the huge pile of paper and started to turn around.

"You are not walking away from me, you started this mess and you are going to help finish it.", she put her one good hand on her hip and he turned around.

He lowered his shoulder and let out a long sigh, "Fine." He started to whine and followed her to her office. Her office was huge, that overlooked the entire city, and it had many cabinets and a huge wood desk.

"This is so unfair; your office is bigger than mine." She smirked and set the papers on her desk. Wally then got a chair and looked at the papers.

"Don't worry they won't bite, there is only three categories. I already color coated them, so all you need to do is file them by their date." He nods and looks at the first paper; he squints and then puts it back.

"Ya these are like in a different language, and the dates are in some sort of alien writing." He hands the paper back to her.

"My niece can do this, the dates are at the bottom. Just put them in chronological order." She continues to do her work and doesn't look at him. He sticks out his tongue and starts to do the work. "So who's Lian?"

"She's fine, she actually likes you a lot." She grins at the thought of her niece. "One last question before you bite my head off, why is all your paperwork in a different language."

"Well my close- minded friend, I am the head of international affairs." She said. There was a pregnant pause until Wally couldn't fight the grin off his face, "So we're friends."

She laughed a little, and kicked him under the table, "Shut up Wally." They both grinned and sat there in comfortable silence. Occasionally one would hiss, because of the sharp pain that came from the paper. Time seemed to pass by and usually Wally would've gotten bored and left, but he felt almost a sense of comfort. They did take breaks to Wally's insistence, and ate lunch.

Their positions would often change, either sitting on the floor or sitting cross-legged on their chairs. They would take a break and get a cup of coffee or in Wally's case six cups of coffee. They situated themselves in front of the huge window.

They finally managed to finish all of the work and decided to take a break. The coffee seemed to wear out and the drowsiness took over. Artemis's hands were sore from filing the paper two times and Wally new to the whole concept of filing had twice as many paper cuts. They both fell asleep, and neither seemed to wake up. It could've been their tired hands or their caffeine seemed to be too high, and maybe they were just comfortable in that position. Either way that's how Dick found them, they were cuddling and surrounded by piles of papers.

Richard look at his red headed friend and smiled at the look of peace he hadn't seen in years. He then laughed at how Wally pretended to hate the so-called harpy, and how he currently had a death grip on her waist. He took a picture just for blackmail purposes and left a note for his dearest Wallace.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Oooo

His back still hurt and the position he was in wasn't helping him at all. Yet, he hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time. The sweet and fiery smell of cinnamon invaded his nose and he pulled the scent closer to him. The source seemed to squirm a bit and Wally's eyes opened immediately. He first saw the blonde mane and the long toned legs that seemed to have no end. The smell was a person and Wally seemed to be holding her like a child might hold a teddy bear. Then everything became clear, he remembered talking to Artemis and laughing.

He was planning on letting her go and pretend like his subconscious didn't make him hold on to her. Wally couldn't bring himself to do it, loose strands of hair made its way to her soft face, and the sunset's light made her blonde hair illuminate like a halo would. She was breathtaking from head to toe and was almost angry at the fact that her eyelids covered her beautiful grey eyes that made Wally's knees give out when they were directed towards him. He couldn't help, but stare at her and hope she would never wake up. His mind of course was starting to rationalize and remind him of his fiancé at home, but he didn't seem to care.

Artemis was so entranced by the warmth and comfort she was receiving. Her legs were asleep and she could no longer feel her toes, but she didn't care. She was holding on to what seemed like a hard pillow, but she then remember pillows didn't have biceps that raped around her waist and no pillow could breathe. She suddenly became frightened and woke up to emerald eyes staring at her. They both pulled apart and started to blush a deep red.

"Why were you holding me?" She was the first to speak up and regain her composter.

Wally not to behind, started to dust himself up, "I could ask you the same question I woke up to a harpy." He said, "Every time I tried to move away you clung on to me."

He was lying through his teeth and she knew, "I was not, you were the one looking at me like I was some precious stone."

They turned their backs against each other, daring the other to make the next move. Wally was tapping his foot impatiently trying with every being in his body to not turn around. He snuck a quick glance to see Artemis as cool as ever. He let out a long sigh and started to shift from side to side. "Okay I decide to call a truce and to forget this ever happen." Wally extended his arm and Artemis eyed it as if it were some disease. She then looked at him and took his hand; they stared at each other for a long time.

Wally was the first to break contact and said, "My fiancé is probably waiting at home." He had to spit the words out and Artemis just looked at her feet/

"Ok I have to go home too." They walked outside together and went their separate ways.

Artemis was in bed and had fluffy pillows surrounding her entire body, and Wally was covered in plush blankets and Linda had her arms wrapped around him. They both looked at the ceiling and thought about how much more comfortable they were wrapped in each other's arm.

**Sorry I would've posted this earlier, but I had to delete and correct a lot of things. Always reviews, favorites, and alerts are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there you guys, sorry for not updating. This would have been up sooner, but it took me so long to write it and even longer to correct it. You guys are amazing and thank you for all those reviews, I would hug all you guys if I could. On other news DC Nation won't be back until January and that's just horrible. As always enjoy this chapter and stay strong until January.**

The crumpled sheets and the slight layer of sweat had formed on the young man's' body. The previous night was just tossing and turning and trying to detangle from his fiancée's embrace. Trying to find a suitable position so that his body can drift in to a mindless sleep, trying isn't the same as succeeding so he simply laid in his bed looking at the ceiling as if it held a secret message if he stared long enough. Though he couldn't shake the fluttering feeling in his stomach about how much more comfortable he felt when he had his arms wrapped around the girl's waist. Just with that alone he bolted up from his bed, careful not to wake his companion and made a beeline towards the kitchen.

He sat in the bar stool and had his head in his hands as he whispered to no one, "What am I doing, I'm about to get married."No one heard him and he knew, but that didn't stop him from hoping that some higher power would give him an answer. He smiled at his foolish antics and thought about why he was even getting married. Don't get him wrong he used have that spark when he first started to date Linda. They were both enrolled in Stanford, and whenever he would see her his eyes would light up and his heart rate would increase. They were completely inseparable and it was almost sickening to see how much Wally loved Linda.

Anyone could see that Linda felt the same way as well. But alas, love is a temporary madness and when it subsides you make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you ever part. And sadly, they weren't so entwined; they no longer held each other as if it would be the last time that they ever did, and no longer did they have the twinkle in their eyes. Wally proposed, because she was his safety blanket. He feared being alone, so when Linda started to use his money he didn't mind. The young man in the barstool sat and thought about this, and no sooner that the thoughts invaded his mind did they exited just as swiftly.

Wally went back into his room, and Linda was still in the same position he had left her in. He looked at the clock and was thankful he didn't have work tomorrow, because it was four in the morning and he hadn't even rested his eyes. Wally slept for four hours until he was awaken by Linda's voice. "Wally get up we are about to be late for our appointment."

His vision was blurry and his voice was rough, "What appointment?" He looked at the clock once again and groaned at the lack of sleep.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you we have to pick out the cake, and our appointment is at nine." She took the blankets away from him and continued, "Wally if we are late, I am going to blame you." She slammed the door causing Wally to finally get up and get ready.

The whole car ride consisted of Linda telling or rather nagging at Wally for being late although they were ten minutes ahead of schedule. He just looked at the road and nodded ever so slightly whenever she demanded a response. Much to Wally's pleasure the bakery wasn't that far and they were there in less than fifteen minutes.

They were immediately greeted by a beautiful girl with short black hair and dazzling blue eyes, "Hi I'm Wendy you must be Linda and Wally." She extended her hand which only Wally shook and Linda just walked past her.

She raised an eyebrow, but continued, "The cake samples are laid out, would you like a moment to try them" they simply nodded, "okay I'll leave you to it." With the click of her heels she disappeared in her office.

Wally's mouth seemed to water and was excited to spend some time with Linda, and then he realized he had nothing to talk to her about. Throughout the entire time mere glances were shared, small talk or the 'mhm' or 'mmm'. It was twenty minutes until Linda finally decided, "I like the marble cake, we'll take it."

"Really the marble cake it confuses your taste buds, is it vanilla or chocolate." He lifted his hands as if he made a grand declaration.

"I want the marble cake, and it tastes fine. Are you saying I don't have good taste?" Her voice was getting higher with every word.

He shook his head quickly, "No it's not that it's just I thought we were suppose to make the decision together."

"We are making the decision together, know pay the lady and let's go." She left without another word.

Wally sighed in defeat wondering if this is how all marriage plans are. He pays Wendy and apologizes for the sudden outburst. Wendy just shook her head in agreement, feeling bad for the man who had to marry that rude woman. As he made his way to the car he prepared himself for what lay ahead of him in the car. Wally was right, throughout the entire ride she went on and on about how embarrassed she was, or how he disrespected her in front of the entire world. Still Wally couldn't help but think she would make a good actress or a news reporter. She's already amazing at stretching the truth, so why not make it her career.

They finally made it to the jeweler with Linda stomping out of the car. Wally only amused at her childish antics follows her in. An elderly man came in and showed them all the beautiful rings. Wally was a simple man and was always fond to the simple gold bands. Linda on the other hand was completely different. She picked out the shiniest ring that hurt whenever the light touched it. Not once did he complain he was a fast learner after all.

Wally sat in the chair while looking at Linda talking to the jeweler. He could make out every fifth words whether it be sparkles, bigger, or shinier. He groaned at the thought of wearing a sparkly silver band. He then turned his head to look at the other side of the counter and spotted a very happy couple. They didn't have the most extravagant ring, but they looked at the piece of gold as if it was worth millions. Still nothing could compare to the look they gave each other. They held each other and admired the rings as if they had a further meaning to it. He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever have that same look when holding someone. Then a smiling blonde with grey eyes crawled into his subconscious, he couldn't help but smile and let out a thoughtful sigh.

**You guys might hate me for not reviewing and I apologize, but the next chapter should be up by this week. Thank you all for reviewing it makes me write faster when you review. Again reviews, favorites, and alerts are not only appreciated but encouraged.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there you awesome people this story is almost finished, but don't worry. There is still some more chapters to go. Thank you for all the reviews again, I absolutely appreciate it.**

It was an average day for M'gann, she opened her shop and Zatanna was twenty minutes late, again. She burnt her fingers while making the brew for the coffee, and looked at the people coming in and out slurping their beverages or eating their pastries. "Hey M'gann", a rough voice called the auburn beauty from behind the counter. She turned around to find her raven haired boyfriend sitting on the stool. Her face immediately lit up and she crossed the counter to engulf him in a huge hug. "What are you doing here Conner?"

Her words were muffled in his jacket, but Conner could only smiled at her and said, "I'm on my break, and I wanted to see you." She looked at him one more time and pecked his lips.

"Eww this is too much PDA for a public place." Zatanna called out from the kitchen. She shook her head in false disappointment and mouthed 'shame on you' to them.

M'gann blushed at the young woman, "You would understand if you were in a relationship." Zatanna immediately went quiet and stuck her tongue out. As soon as she did that the door swung open bringing in the cold murky air inside and Richard came bursting in through the door.

"Eww you two get a room." Richard smirked at the two, and M'gann immediately jumped from her boyfriend's arms. He then sat down on the cold, wooden stool next to Conner, while M'gann was getting his coffee ready. He surveyed the scene and a young woman serving coffee to an elderly couple, caught his attention. She had beautiful black hair and soft blue eyes; she was the most gorgeous human being he had ever seen.

He then looked at M'gann and whispered, "Who is she?"

She smiled at her friend and replied, "When Artemis and I went to Paris we met Zatanna at our cooking class. She moved to the Gotham two years ago and she started working here two months ago. You two would make a great couple."

He smiled at M'gann's enthusiasm, but turned his attention towards the waitress who was making her way to the counter. He extended his hand and said, "Hi I'm Dick Grayson."

She took his hand and said, "Zatanna Zatara" He snickered at the name and she just looked at him not amused, "Seriously you're laughing at my name when yours is Dick." He looked at her once again and cleared the back of his throat, trying to regain some of the dignity he had lost.

Conner smiled at the two, and M'gann gave Dick his coffee. She was happy to see Dick, but she couldn't help but think why he was here, "You don't usually come on Saturdays, you usually goof off with Wally or have meetings with Bruce."

Dick sat back in his chair realizing that it was strange, "Wally had some wedding plans with Linda and Bruce is having an important meeting with Artemis today." M'gann's' face suddenly scrunched up at the thought of Wally and Linda's wedding plans.

M'gann loved Wally to death, but she wasn't very fond with Linda. Wally was too oblivious to see that Linda was sucking his bank account dry, but his friends on the other hand weren't so easily tricked by her masked facade. "Why are they still getting married; he could have picked anyone in the world, but he had to choose her." Everyone except Zatanna nodded in agreement.

"What's so bad about Wally and Linda." she asked in a confused tone. The two looked at each other as if having a telepathic conversation. So they began telling her about Linda Park. One by one telling Zatanna the entire story from how they first met to the first time she maxed out Wally's credit card. Richard even told her that they had to hire an accountant to manage her spending. By the end of it all she felt bad for Wally and his constant struggle with Linda.

"Why don't you guys ever tell him how you feel?" She asked, "You guys are his friends, he might listen to you guys."

Conner then responded, "He gets to defensive and won't talk to us about it, he probably feels embarrassed."

Then Richard spoke up, "Linda isn't a horrible person, she's just misguided. They don't have any chemistry anymore; Wally and Linda deserve better." He then took out his phone and showed them a picture. "This on the other hand is asterous chemistry." The picture showed a very peaceful Wally who had his arms wrapped protectively over Artemis whose face was buried into Wally's chest. Artemis's hair was loose and covered Wally's shoulder and neither of them looked like wanted to ever separate. Zatanna then took his phone and examined it one more time to make sure it was her friend

"That can't be Artemis, she hates sleeping with people. She's so claustrophobic that she makes me sleep in the couch. This Wally whatever his last name is most be pretty special for Artemis to cuddle with him." Her face seemed to light up at thought, "They would make a great couple."

"I so told him that." Richard said. He was happy to know that he wasn't the only one who thought they made a good pair.

"Come to think of it they do."M'gann was starting to feel giddy at thought of all of them having a date night. She turned to see Conner nodding at the thought of Wally and Artemis as a couple. Noticing that they all had the same idea, they looked at each other once more with evil smiles on their faces.

OooooOoooOoooOoooOooOoooOOoo oOooo

Artemis walked out of her car and stepped on the gray pavements of Gotham. She looked at the tall building in front of her and took a deep breath. She was surprised to get a call from Bruce Wayne, he said it was extremely urgent and she should come as soon as possible. She looked at the endless gray building that seemed to get taller every time she saw it. She let out a long sigh and proceeded. The elevator took her directly to Mr. Wayne's office and was surprised to see her adoptive parents there too. "I'm getting fired aren't I?" She said this as she sat down.

Oliver laughed and Dinah gave Artemis a disapproving look, "On the contrary Ms. Queen you are being promoted if you wish to accept it.", Bruce Wayne said. She raised her eyebrow and leaned in her chair. "We want to start a branch in London, and since you are head of international affairs we want you to be in charge of it."

He smiled at the younger girl, but Oliver was only looking sad. Artemis was shocked to have such an opportunity; she can be in charge of an entire branch. The thought alone makes her blood rush. Then the excitement starts to fade, and she realizes she's going to be alone. No more random phone calls in the middle of the night from M'gann describing her weird dreams, no more eating massive amounts of ice cream and watching corny chick flicks with Zatanna, no more pretending to listen to her dad and mom over brunch, and no more Wally. The last one caught her attention and she realized that she actually said Wally; she would actually miss his green eyes and his gorgeous red hair.

Her face must have gone white, because Oliver seemed to notice. He walked over to her and gave her a huge hug, "You don't have to do it, we can get someone else. Artemis you are too young to do this all by yourself."

She shook her head, "No I can do it, and I accept the offer Mr. Wayne." She was surprised to hear the words coming out of her mouth, she should have planned this out more, but her mouth was moving faster than her mind. The office seemed to get smaller and she forced a smile on her face. She told her parents it was all going to be okay, and she shook Bruce's hand. She would sign all the contracts in two weeks, but for now she should just pack all her stuff. Artemis walked out of the office and when she was out of sight she ran straight towards her car; she started to drive until she made it to M'gann's coffee shop. She was standing outside of the store when Artemis called out to her, "Hey Meggs."

She dropped her keys at the sound of her voice, but she smiled as soon as knew it was Artemis, "Hey Artemis I was just closing the store, do you want to do something."

She shook her head no, "Maybe another time, I just had a horrible day and I was wondering if I can use your store for a while." She gave her a winning smile and mouthed please to her.

She tossed her the keys, "Sure Artemis, but it better be clean, and please close the shop when you're done." Artemis nodded and waved goodbye to M'gann as she drove away. She went inside and took of her coat. It was an odd pleasure she had, but she remembered her mother would always bake and the memory made everything around her feel right. She took all of the ingredients out to make an apple pie. She began to knead the dough, and make the filling for the inside. She was so distracted in her work that she didn't even hear the person outside knocking. He began to bang on the door and Artemis stomped from the kitchen to see who it was. As she opened the door they simultaneously said, "What are you doing here?"

**Who do you guys think is at the door, and aren't Dick, M'gann, Conner and Zatanna such the gossip crew. Ok you gals and guys once again reviews are not only appreciated, but encouraged. **


End file.
